1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data transmitting methods and, particularly, to a wireless data transmitting method.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, many wireless data transmitting methods have been developed to wirelessly transmit a data stream between electronic devices. In these wireless data transmitting methods, the data stream is typically carried by electromagnetic waves and then wirelessly transmitted using the electromagnetic waves between the electronic devices. However, during transmission, the electromagnetic waves may encounter interference produced by external electromagnetic fields, thereby decreasing the transmission quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wireless data transmitting method, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.